


Two Halves

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Elfquest
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lake was clear as glass and she couldn’t help but want to shed her furs and dive into it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Halves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).



> Written for Fandom Stocking 2013.

The lake was clear as glass and she couldn’t help but want to shed her furs and dive into it. It was still deep into the White Cold season, but you couldn’t tell by looking at the frozen lake. Moonshade couldn’t recall the last time she had seen ice that you could look right through to the other side. She knew that she shouldn’t be that surprised as the water here in the long warm season was some of the most beautiful water she had ever seen. Not even the old Holt had a lake that was so clear.

Even with something so beautiful, Moonshade would trade it all to have the Father Tree and their home forest back again. Through the turns of the seasons, they’d lived many places and seen many amazing worlds, but nothing could ever eclipse her memories and her love for the Father Tree.

She stepped back from the lake and turned to the forest when she heard her mate calling for her.

_{Eyrn}_

She smiled, her eyes taking on a new light as she made her way over the snow into the arms of her beloved.

_{Wyl}_

The lake and thoughts about anything else faded away as Strongbow lifted her in his arms and carried her to the den they had claimed as their own.

Strongbow and Moonshade.

Wyl and Eyrn.

Sun and Moon.

Words faded until they were both lost in the Way and each other.

All else would wait.

This was the Now and this was the Way and as long as they each had their other half, all else would fall into place.


End file.
